The House of Hades
by Abertsause
Summary: Annabeth and Percys' POV as they journey through Tartarus. Please don't read unlless you've read The Mark of Athena as this will contain spoilers. FYI: This is the REAL story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I really don't know what happened. I don't know why it posted just a bunch of random letters. Anyway, this is the real story.**

Annabeths POV

Annabeth didn't know how long they had been falling. An hour? Two?

She still couldn't see what was going on around her. For the most part, her eyes were closed. When she opened them, Annabeth couldn't see anything. It was so dark. When she looked to her left, where Percy was, she couldn't see him. Or anything.

Her breathing picked up. It must've been loud because Percy squeezed her hand and murmured, "It'll be okay."

It sounded more like he was talking to himself then Annabeth. Annabeth calmed down and tried to focus. They had to find the Doors of Death. But in order to do that they had to start doing something, other than just going limp and falling.

Annabeth consentrated hard and thought she saw a glimps of a cave. She looked in that direction longer and realized that the wall to her right had several caves of tunnels placed in various places. Annabeth and Percy had to make it to one and travel through it, searching for the Doors.

She told Percy her discovery and for a minute he didn't say anything. The suddenly, he said, "There are some tunnels on my side, too."

"Lets try to land on one on your side," she said. "Alright," she continued," how do we do this? Umm, just lean hard to left and hope to we get on one without dying."

"Inspirational words," Percy muttered. Then louder he said,"Okay, on three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Annabeth pulled her body hard to the left. She couldn't tell if they actually moved, or if they were still in the same spot falling, just a different position. It was still too dark to see anything.

She closed her eyes. Waiting for something solid to hit her. For a minute or two, nothing happened. Just when she was about to give up hope she slammed into something. Her head cracked on what she hoped was the ground.

Annabeth moaned loudly. Her mind couldn't pinpoint what area of her body got the most damage, because she hurt everywhere. She could tell Percy had the same problem, because he was moaning just as loud as Annabeth.

"You okay?" she asked Percy.

"Alive," he replied. Not dead. _Good enough for me, _Annabeth thought. Annabeth realized that when they hit, their hands got seperated. Her hand slid across the ground slowly trying to find.

When she couldn't, she decided to sit up. That was a mistake. As soon as she was in a sitting position, it felt like someone just stabbed a knife through her skull.

She gasped and cluthed her head, trying to keep it from splitting in half.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy asked. Beside her, some thing was sliding accross the ground. Annabeth realized it was Percy's hand, trying to find hers just as she had earlier.

"My head," was all Annabeth could get out before she fell back against the ground, unconcious.

**There! Done!**

**Ok. For those of you who were following my Skin and Bones story, I feel I should explain myself. So, at first, I had writers block, then I had problems with school. By the time I had free time, it was like 4 months since I last wrote for that story, and I was too embarased to do anything. So, that story kinda ended.**

**You probably hate me for it. BUT! for people who want to know how it ended, I'll tell you.**

**Percy helped Annabeth with her "problem" for over a year. During which, both fell in love with each other. When Annabeth was healthy again, her and Percy stayed a couple till they were 23. Then Percy proposed to Annabeth (she said "yes" of course) and they got married 7 months later. When Annabeth was 26, she became pregnant. Both were overjoyed. 9 months later, they got a beautiful HEALTHY baby girl named Marina Sophia Jackson. Then they lived happily ever after.**

**There. I hope that makes up for not writing for a LONG time.**

**On another note, how do you like this story? Review! Flames accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percys POV**

"Annabeth?" No responce. "Annabeth, what happened?" She didn't answer him.

_Oh god_.

He sat up, dispite the complaints his sore body was making. He had bigger things to worry about. Percy turned to his right, the general direction Annabeth was in. It was still too dark to tell anything.

Finally, Percy found her body. He hesitated to try and figure out what was wrong. He only had a small amount of ambrosia left. It was reserved for emergency's only. This was definetly an emergency, but how could he get it in her mouth?

He couldn't really see her body, much less her face. He could try to put in her mouth, and end up poking her in the eye. _Yeah, that's not a good plan_.

Instead, Percy fumbled around and put his hands under her body. He shifted around until one arm was under her upper back, and the other was under her knees.

At least, thats what it felt like anyways. Slowly, Percy stood. He turned around towards the direction of the tunnel. Cautiously, he stepped forward. He took another step. After three more steps, the air around them got a little warmer. They had entered the tunnel.

For a minute or two, Percy just stood there. Trying to figure out what to do next. He wished Annabeth was awake. She was good at this type of stuff.

_Annabeth._

Percy remembered that she wasn't awake. That thought was enough to get him moving again. Since he didn't have a clue on what to do next, Percy decided to just walk straight.

As Percy kept walking, his eyes were adjusting. But it wasn't much of a difference. Instead of seeing nothing, he could now see Annabeth, and about a foot in front of him.

After about 25 minutes of aimless walking, Percy decided to stop and try to heal Annabeth. Very slow and gently, Percy went over to the wall and lowered Annabeth to the ground.

Percy leaned in so he could try and figure out what was wrong. Then he remembered what Annabeth said before she blacked out: _My head_. Percy looked at her head and nothing seemed to look wrong in the front.

As he turned her head, he saw the faint outline of a bump, but he couldn't be sure. He wished he could see better. It would make this whole "doctor" thing a lot easier.

Suddenly, a thought occured to him. _Duh! Why didn't I think of this earlier?_ Percy pulled out his sword and uncapped it. Riptide sprung to life. Bronze light bathed them.

_Better._

Percy lowered the sword to her head. A massive bump that was covered in blood was on the side of Annabeths' head. _Oh gods_. Percy wasn't sure if he had enough ambrosia to heal this compleatly.

To make sure it wasn't still bleeding, _very_ lightly, Percy touched the bump. Annabeth hissed in pain and Percy pulled his hand back. He took the mashed up square of ambrosia and put it in Annabeths mouth. Thankfully, she chewed it.

He couldn't see any significant sign that it was working. Sighing, Percy set Riptide down between him and Annabeth, and layed down on the ground. He was wondering how they were going to get out of here. Alive. Both of them. He couldn't bear to think what would happen if he got out, but Annabeth stayed.

His eyes started to get misty, but he bit his lip and forced himself to think of other things. His thoughts wandered to the six demigods. Were they going to find the doors from the other side? They _will_, he convinced himself.

Percy remembered what he said to Nico before they fell:

_" "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

_Nico's eyes widened. "But -"_

_Lead them there! Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

_" I- I will." "_

_Promise me_. Percy remembered. He thought of the prophecy.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._ Percy couldn't help but wonder...

He heard Annabeth begin groan next to him, which pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Percy?"

"I'm here," he said. He grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She tried to sit up, but Percy gently pulled her back down.

"You should try to rest."

She didn't complain. "Okay." Rest sounded like a pretty good idea to Percy. He got comfortable and while holding Annabeths hand, he drifted off to sleep.

**Whew! Done!**

**Hope you liked it. Does this story sound... realistic? I'm trying to make it sound like something Rick Riordan would write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeths POV**

Annabeth hated being a demigod. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be in this terrifing place. As she opened her eyes, she could feel the throbbing headache she had. Percys sword was still laying between them, acting as a night light. Annabeth looked to her right where Percy was, and saw he was still sleeping. She decided not to disturb him. Annabeth didn't know the next time they would be able to sleep.

She looked back up to the ceiling looming over her. Annabeth wondered how these tunnels were made. Who made them? Or _what_? She didn't really want to know.

Annabeth decided to think of a way to get out of here. Well first, they_ had _to find the doors. That was top priority. But what would happen after? Annabeth never heard of someone going into Tartarus and making it out again. At least not without the help of a god or some serious powers. Annabeth didn't have either.

The only thing she and Percy could do was walk around. It wasn't like they had a map of the underworld. Maybe if Annabeth still had her laptop...

Annabeth lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were racing from one topic to the next.

Her friends. How they were going to get to the doors? Were they ok? _Are _they ok?

The Doors. How are they going to get to them? What will happen once their closed?

Will she and Percy get out alive? _How _are they going to get out alive?

Beside her, Percys breathing quickened. His head started to jerk from side to side. Annabeth sat up and turned towards him. She let go of his hand and instead put her hand on the side of his face. Percy put his hand on top of hers.

_He must be having a bad dream_, she thought. Percy eyes were squeezed shut. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He bolted up and shouted, "No!" He looked around as if remembering where he was, then his head dropped and he was staring at the floor.

Annabeth came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She lay her head on his back. She could hear his heartbeat beating rapidly in his chest. Annabeth didn't say anything. She just waited until Percy was feeling better before she did anything.

After 5 minutes, Percy said, "Thanks. That really helped."

"Anytime."

Annabeth let go of Percys waist and stood. She helped Percy up and said, "But I should really be thanking you. My head feels a lot better now."

Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek. "Anytime."

Annabeth smiled and said, "Come on. We should really be moving now."

"Where?" Percy asked.

"That's a good question. Since I haven't the slightest idea where the doors are, I say we just walk around and start from there." Percy smirked. "So it's like traveling through the labyrinth again?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then this is going to be a walk in the park then," Percy said. Annabeth smiled. "Come on," she repeated."We have a long 'walk' ahead of us."

Percy picked up his sword, leaving it uncapped so they could see. He laced his fingers with Annabeth, and _together_ they walked into the dark.

**Did that make sense? I read it over like a gajillion times, hoping it didn't sound stupid. I gave up and decided to ask you guys. Thanks :)**

**Review, please ;P**

**P.S: Somebody asked me if I was doing anyone elses POV besides Percy and Annabeth. The answer is: No. Because I'm just focusing on those two. If I add other characters, it's just going to be confusing for me. I don't know how Uncle Rick can do it and still make his books awesome and not confusing.**


End file.
